Hello Neighbor!
by Stephanie Nova Rose Allen
Summary: Stephanie was bored of staying in her house doing nothing, so, she decided to go outside to adventure for a few minutes until she came across two unique and strange houses, that are abandoned for two years straight. So, she decided to sleep inside one of the houses, because it was approximately almost nighttime and her house is down the street, so she slept inside that house...


-Stephanie's Point Of View-

I decided to take some time off some of my problems on new stories online back at home and my plans are empty to make new stories. So, I decided to walk around the neighborhood, after I told my family I was going to take a walk. As I walked through the neighborhood, wearing my blue, white, cerulean, peacock, and sky camo sweater with a hoodie that is enormous in size that reaches down to my thighs, with pockets on the sides and a silver zipper in the front, and with frost hemmings at the ends of the sleeves, and the bottom of the sweater, my red long sleeved shirt underneath, and my dark sweatpants and my dark laced sandals. Around my neck was my traditional silver chained necklace with the golden heart-shaped pendant and my black wristwatch on my right arm, hidden underneath my long sleeves and on my ears were my rainbow tye dye oxidize ear cuffs. My hair was down behind my back, and my metallic skin was revealing since no one else is outside with me. I sighed as I walked through the neighborhood, as a puff of condensation air escaped from my mouth. Around my neck was a rainbow tie-dye knitted scarf around my neck and it was long enough to wrap three times. On my hands were blue fingerless gloves.

I already told my family I was going to take a walk around the neighborhood here and I probably come back sometime in the next afternoon or maybe night. I continued to walk through the neighborhood until I stopped at two houses that were facing in front of each other. One of them is a two-story narrow house with faded blue paint, faded white paint, and a faded red painted door. The windows were dusty and the door was ajar. I felt puzzled about the ajarred door, so I shrugged it off and glanced at the other home and the house is bizarre! It is, I don't know how tall it is, but it is giant enough for my neck to ache a bit! There were railway train tracks circling around the inside of the house, that leads outside, and back inside. There were varieties of different paint jobs on some of the building's rooms and many windows! Whoever made that house is a heck of a great constructor worker like Emmett back at home! But I felt puzzled about the ajarred door that was strangely opened for someone to walk inside, so, I walked over to the ajarred door and walked through the door frame. Instantly, I heard soft moaning noises. Oh, god! I'm out! But, the noises didn't sound like that, it sounds like...something else. Cautiously and carefully, I cautiously walked towards the noise and noticed the noises came from a couch. But there was no one else on the couch. Please don't tell me that they are doing this privately...

I embarrassedly looked over the couch and to my shock, it wasn't two people, it was only one. The person is a male, and he has a slim build and has brown eyes and a long, pointy nose with dark brown spiked hair and buzz cut facial hair. He is wearing a white shirt with red sleeves, a beige plaid jacket, and blue jeans with rolled-up legs and red high-top converse shoes. From underneath the sleeve on his right arm is a green wristwatch and the time on his watch matches mine, which is 7:58. Almost close to 8 o'clock. I noticed he groaned again and felt a twinge of sorrow for him. So, I walked around the couch and after I had walked around the couch to face him, I reached down over to him and put my hands underneath him, hoping I didn't wake him up. Then, after I had picked him up, I wondered about the other house, so, I carried him, bridal style towards the old door and I strode through the door and walked across the street, over to the next house, across the street. After I had walked across the street, I used my second pair of arms and picked locked the door of the gigantic house across the street. After I had picked locked the door I slowly and gently opened the door and peeked inside. Inside was great until I heard soft snoring, and it's not from him in my arms!

I looked at my surroundings and noticed the soft snoring noises are from a different room. So, I walked into the house, before my second pair of arms gently and quietly closed the door behind me and I walked away from the door, walking towards the snoring noises and noticed another man on a couch, laying on his left side, shivering and whimpering. He has brown hair and has eyebrows slanted towards his noticeably reddish nose. He also has a curly waxed mustache and green eyes. His chin has a spiral marking on it. He also wears a yellow shirt with rolled-up sleeves and a collar. The shirt is partially opened, revealing some of his chest hair. On top of the shirt is a blue and light blue sleeveless sweater vest with a diamond pattern. He also wears long, black rubber gardening gloves. He also wears red or orange striped pants. There are no buttons, zippers, or laces on said pants. He also wears black shoes with white caps and shoelaces. I felt another twinge of sorrow for the guy as he whimpered and twitched in his sleep. So, an idea came to my mind. I used my second pair of arms and gently picked him up bridal style as the second guy in my first pair of arms was still in my arms and I turned my body around slowly and I sat down in the middle of the couch, as I placed the first neighbor down right next to the right side and the second neighbor on the left. After I had placed them on the ground, I gently placed my hands on top of their heads, feeling their hair and feeling a bit warm and tender.

I smiled lightly as I felt them twitch and snore quietly and sooner or later, I started to feel sleepy as well as they are. So, I started to fall into darkness and then, I fell asleep on the couch, with them on my laps and darkness appears in the sky. I didn't notice a shadowy figure being with white eyes, staring at me from the window, looking eager and for some reason, evilly.


End file.
